


Harry Potter and the manipulative old BASTARD

by thetimeking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Ginny Weasley, Dark Harry, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeking/pseuds/thetimeking
Summary: harry and ginny learn they cannot trust anybody but one another the hard way





	1. Chapter 1

Today was going to be a day like any other for harry potter, get dragged out of bed by his ridiculously large uncle to cook breakfast for dudley’s birthday and then sit in the freak corner and watch as the pig that is dudley tore through his presents while moaning “there are 32 this year and last year there was 55”  
“Yes, I know my poor boy but your remaining presents will some given to you at the zoo” replied the hoarced voice if Vernon dursley.  
It was at this point in time that there was a rather loud crack followed by a bang as a tall elderly man with a twinkle in Hus eye and dressed in midnight blue robes adorned with stars strolled in as if he belonged in the house the atmosphere became electric as uncle Vernon stared in the eyes of the eccentrically dressed man before roaring “ get out you freak we do not want you or your kind near this house do you understand”  
“Certainly” replied the man who then gestured to harry and said “I am only here for Mr. Potter and nothing else”. This seemed to clam the mood as the eccentric man quickly escorted Harry off the premises to a safe distance away from four privet drive before asking “Do you know who your parent’s w were harry”  
To which the boy replied “I was told they were drunken layabouts with no jobs who were killed in a car crash when I was only little” the man seemed shocked by this statement so much so that harry felt as his insides had been dragged through a straw and then reassembled.  
The view that now appeared in front of the boy was an oddly shaped house which was several stories tall and when he entered there was a red-haired woman who was bent over the stove cooking what seemed to Be a full English breakfast.  
“Ahem Molly” went the well-dressed man  
“oh, good morning professor Dumbledore, to what do I owe this pleasurable visit today”  
“Well molly this here is harry potter and he needs somewhere to stay before he attends Hogwarts” replied the professor  
“Well bless my soul you look so thin, Albus are you sure he was looked after where he was”  
“I am not exactly sure molly so that is why I have brought him here so you can have him full him out before he attends.  
It was now a small red headed girl had descended the stairs saw harry squeaked went as red as her hair and scarpered back up the stairs faster then harry thought was humanly possible  
“Who was that who had just appeared there” asked harry  
“Well harry that was my youngest and only daughter Ginny” replied molly  
There was a lit of noise that came from where Ginny had appeared came 3 other ginger haired boys with Ginny  
“see I told you I saw harry potter” said Ginny in a tone that had a hint of smugness to it  
“Bloody hell are you the Harry potter” asked the smallest ginger haired boy  
“Yes Mr. Weasley he is the harry potter” replied albus “and he is hopefully staying with you for a while” he said with a chuckle  
It was at this point a thud was heard and Ginny had fainted and hit the floor rather hard.  
In the weeks following his introductions to the weasley’s, harry had flown on a broom and had a question asked about the purpose of the rubber duck. The following year the old owl Errol delivered the children’s Hogwarts letters.  
“How about we all go to diagon alley later to get all these things on your lists” suggested Mrs Weasley  
“How am i going to pay for all this i dont exactly have any money” asked harry with a puzzled look in his face  
Mrs wealsley who pulls out a gold key “well harry this key I am holding is the key to your vault”  
“Trust vault” interrupted a red-faced Ginny”  
“GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY how dare you interrupt me thus is Harry’s only vault key” molly shouted while attempting to regain her composure  
“but mum harry has the potter family vault which he is not allowed to access until he is of age which would make him Lord Potter” said and in a small mumble “and me lady potter”  
“Really Ginny” said Ron after catching her mumble “would harry really marry you i mean he is the harry potter he could have any girl he wanted”  
“I actually wouldn’t mind marrying Ginny as it would mean i would get to be i would get to join this amazing family” responded harry going quite red in the face once he realised what he had just said  
It was at this point where Ron had stormed off to his room and Ginny went so red she was the same colour as her hair.  
With breakfast finished all the weaslys and harry gathered in front of the fire place to use the floo network to get to diagon alley, when all the weasleys and harry had arrived  
“how about i take harry to gringotts to get his money and then meet you in ollivanders” suggested Mr Weasley  
“great idea dear and that way you can get some of our money out as well” replied Mrs weasley.  



	2. shopping

GRINGOTTS BANK DIAGON ALLEY LONDON MAIN BRANCH  
“I have brought Mr harry potter to visit his vault and to see his parents will” said Mr Weasley with the utmost respect in his voice  
“of course, i shall go get master Ragnok for you” replied the goblin as he rushed off at a great rate of knots. “Please come this way master potter. With a gentle push from Mr weasley harry entered the off the goblin Ragnok which was decorated in a stone grey and gold colour scheme with some plush looming chairs.  
“Well Mr Potter i had expected to meet you sooner but the unfortunate circumstances surrounding your past has delayed our meeting so allow me to formally introduce myself I am Master Ragnok the sixth and me and my family have been taking care of your family vault since ancient times”  
“Well it is a pleasure to finally meet you master Ragnok” replied harry to the goblins most formal and polite greeting. “to what do you need me to do toady”  
“Well Mr potter today i will do a simple blood and inheritance test to check you really are Mr potter” said the goblin as he snapped his fingers and a blade with a lot of runes and a simple roll of parchment appeared, “Now Mr potter if you could simply prick your finger against the blade and allow the blood to drop on to the parchment dont worry the cut will heal after the blood is taken”.  
As Harrys blood dropped onto the parchment words started to appear  
HARRY JAMES POTTER  
BORN 31 JULY 1981  
PARENTS  
LORD JAMES POTTER  
LADY LILLY POTTER (nee) EVANS  
TITLES TO RECIVE  
LORD POTTER  
LORD GRYFFINDOR  
LORD SLYTHERIN  
LORD PEVERELL  
LORD EMERYS  
TITLES FOR FUTURE WIVES  
LADY POTTER  
LADY GRYFFINDOR  
LADY SLYTHERIN  
LADY RAVENCLAW  
LADY HUFFLEPUFF  
LADY PEVERELL  
LADY EMERYS  
“Well Mr potter that is quite the collection of titles so that means a lot of wives in the future, will there be anything else now you have your rings and are emancipated.” Asked the goblin with shock and respect in his voice  
“Actually, there is one thing which is that can you create new keys for the potter trust vault and make the old ones unusable please” asks Mr weasley “as I believe that some third parties are using it for their own gain and finally i would like to withdraw some money from my vault please”  
“Off course sir” replies Ragnok  
OLLIVANDERS WAND SHOP DIAGON ALLEY  
“Ah Mr potter I was wondering when i would have the honour of meeting you” said ollivander with a hint of excitement in his voice  
After testing out many different wands the wand that chose harry was a holly wand with a pheonix feather core. The rest of the day was uneventful and the group returned to the burrow for an uneventful summer,


	3. first year

FIRST YEAR OF HOGWARTS  
As the weasleys and harry crowded onto the train nothing much happened till they had arrived at Hogsmeade train station where there was a giant of a man who shouted “First years this way please everyone else to the carridges”, As Harry and Ron and the rest of the first years followed the giant man towards the lake they got the first look at Hogwarts castle a massive complex hidden away from muggles by the power of Albus Dumbledore and the original wards set by the founders.

Just before they arrived into the great hall a teacher appeared and introduced herself  
“Good-evening first years my name is Professor Mcgoniagal and I am the head of Gryffindor house and the transfiguration here at hogwarts school for witch-craft and wizardry, the sorting will begin shortly so I ask all of you to get into a single file line and walk to the front of the hall where you will wait until you are sorted into either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin”  
“Good evening everyone I will now begin the sorting for the first years when I call your name come forward and I will place the sorting hat upon your head where it will chose your house best suited to your attributes in comparison to the four founders. First up Draco Malfoy” addressed Professor Mcgonigal  
“Hmm this is an easy one he is just like his father SLYTHERIN” shouted the sorting hat and the entire process carried on until a certain name was called  
“Harry Potter” said Professor Mcgonigal as harry slowly walked up to the stool and sat down  
“Hmm this is a difficult one due to the fact this boy is related to all the four founders “said the sorting hat looking confused  
“please not slytherin please not slytherin please not slytherin” chanted harry  
“hmm not slytherin ehh how about GRYFFINDOR” shouted the hat when this happened the Gryffindor table erupted into the noisiest clapping the great hall had ever heard in its history.  
“well welcome to al first years and welcome back to everyone now is not the time for speeches but for food so dig in pip-pip” said the headmaster and the food magically appeared and everyone tucked in, Once all the dessert had disappeared Professor once again stood up to begin his welcome speech,  
“Good evening all and welcome to another year here at Hogwarts first we have a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirrel and that the forbidden forest is forbidden and anyone caught entering it will have instant detention with mr filch that is all can the prefects lead all first years to their respective dormitories and Good night”  
It was now Halloween at Hogwarts and all students were in the great hall enjoying the feast when professor quirrel ran in and shouted “there is a troll in the dungeon” and then fainted on that very spot  
“All prefects lead the students back to their respective dormitories please” said Dumbledore calmly  
“hey ron wait up shouldn’t we go get hermione so she does not get into trouble” said harry dragging ron towards the first floor bathroom when they got there the troll was in the bathroom swigging its club around and destroying stalls hermione threw a stunning spell at it which causes it to drop its club, then ron with all the might and grace he could muster shouted “WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA” and the trolls massive club rose into the air above the trolls head and the dropped knocking the troll unconscious after this all the teachers ran in to find the three first years cheering at the fact they took down a fully grown mountain troll.  
“Mr Wesley, Mr Potter I would like to see you in my office the password is lemon drops and Miss granger please return to your dormitory” asked Dumbledore. Inside Dumbledores office there were portraits of whom harry could only assume were past headmasters and headmistresses of hogwarts when the professor entered he offered both boys lemon drops then sat down pulled out his wand and “Imperio now Mr potter when you return to the burrow you will be shy and avoid Ginny weasley but be the same around everyone else also you shall learn to play wizard chess with ron and finally you must rely heavily on miss Grangers assistance for the rest of the year until I say otherwise ok” said Dumbledore  
“Yes sir” said harry in a monotonous voice that chilled ron to the bone.  
Nearing the end of the year Harry Hermione and Ron had finally managed to get past fluffy the three headed guard dog and past the devils snare and now they were in a room with a lot of keys flying around  
“see the door is old so the key must be old” stated Hermione in a matter of fact way so harry took to the sky and caught the old key to get through the door  
Insert boring as hell chess match here as I cannot be arsed to write one damn the boringness of chess  
In the final room there was a potions riddle which hermione answered as the purple vial and as harry drank walked through the fire to the final test. In the final room stood the mirror of erised and quirrel who was stood in front of it  
“come boy give me the stone” came a disembodied voice from behind quirrel  
“no” replied harry  
Insert love triumphs over evil fight scene here as it is boring and I need to get to the actual plot of the story not just the build up


	4. the bond is created

YEAR 2 (yay finally proper plot)  
The chamber of secrets is open and her skeleton will rot in there forever enemies of the heir beware this is what it said on the wall to snap harry out of the imperius curse he had been under for so many months “come on harry hermione lets go back to the common room” said Ron  
“sorry Ron I left my potions homework in transfigurations and I need to get it so I will catch up later” responded harry  
“ok” said hermione “see you later” they both said as harry rushed through the corridor towards moaning myrtles bathroom where harry hissed $open for me I am the heir of slytherin$ there was then an rumbling where the sink lowered into the ground and a hole opened up and harry jumped in landed at the bottom with the grace of a jaguar and then took off deeper into the sewers where harry encountered a door with 8 snakes on it where he hissed $open$ and it did at the far side of the massive chamber lay Ginny weasley and when the basilisk approached fawkes flews in with the sorting hat and then poked the eyes of the basilisk out when harry reached into the hat he pulled out the sword of Gryffindor and stabbed the beast through the head but its fang cut harry and he became delirious so fawkes cried on the wound and then harry got a fang of the basilisk and stabbed the diary through the cover and halfway through when this did not stop the darkness trying to consume ginny’s soul harry concentrated all the feelings he had about ginny through his body and into her where an amazing bubble appeared around each individual and then it halved and swapped after he did this fawkes flew away and harry passed out completely.  
When harry awoke he found out he was in the medical wing of Hogwarts where he opened his eyes to see the angelic form of ginny weasley lying next to him snuggled close for comfort seeing this Albus rushed in and tried to separate the two of the which caused them both to convulse and cry out in pain until madam pomfrey ordered Albus to allow the two of them to sleep together so they may heal.


End file.
